Kokošija vojska
Jedan čovjek imao je zlu ženu, ali ona je više bila luda nego zla. Nije sastavila oko lijeske, bila je ćaknuta. Čovjek njezin bio je radi nje na velikom belaju: sad bi je bio, sad savjetovao, sad opet prijetio, ali to je sve bilo uzalud. Što je koji dan više, to je ona luđa. Najposlije čovjeku dosadi, uzme toljagu, te ju isprebija do zla boga. Kukavna žena sva namecana zađe na avliju, da se lašnje isplače. Krava na avliji ležaše i preživijaše, pa se obziraše na ženu da joj štogod dade jesti. Opazivši to žena, da se krava na nju obazire i gubicama kreće, skoči kao bijesna: - Ha, kučko crna, šta mi se rugaš? poviče i odleti u kuću, popane sjekiru pa kravu sjekirom po glavi. - Još mi se ti rugaš, nije mi moje muke i žalosti dosta što me ljudesina tuče. Dotle je kravu mlatila po glavi, dok je nije na mjestu ubila. Kad čovjek dođe ima siromah šta i vidjeti: krava ubijena ležaše. - Udri zlo, da je gore, - rekne čovjek. Kravu sadre, meso nasoli, te objesi na tavan, da se na dimu suši. Stražnji but odreže i ženi rekne da pomalo meće pod kupus za jela. Čovjek ode u čaršiju, a žena uzme ono meso, izreže ga, ode u vrt te meso ispomeće oko kupusnih glavica. To spazivši paščad dođu i sve proždru. Među psima bila je i njezina kučka. Ovu uhvati i da joj meso na nos istjera, odvede je u podrum, sveže za slavinu i nekoliko puta ispraši je čomagom, srdito vičući: - A kujo jedna, uvijek paščad za sobom vodiš. Da nije tvoje kucanije, ne bi psi moje meso pojeli! Kad kuji dotuži, ona se počne trzati i tako trzajući se izvali pipu, te na vrat pobjegne, a vino na čep trgne. Kad se žena obazre, a to lokva velika, vino sve isteklo. Bojeći se muža, da lokve ne opazi, nanese brašna, što je god imala te zaspe lokvu. Kad čovjek dođe iz čaršije, al' to večere ne ima. Meso psi pojeli, vino proliveno, a mlivo prosto: tri ga groznice od jada i jeda uhvate! Sve misli, na jednu smisli: popane toljagu te ovda hoću, ovda ne ću, - ženu isprebija do žalosti. Žena, kad joj dosadi, a umoliti se ne može, pojuri na vrata i uteče pod mrak u jednu šumu i tude prenoći kod nekakvih zidina starinskih. Kad svane dan i ograne sunce, kao besposlena stane čeprkati po zidinama, te se namjeri na ćup novaca. Tko veseliji, tko radosniji od nje? Zavrgne se ćupom te ode kući. Od radosti je zaboravila boj i kim, pohvali se mužu, što je iskopala i donijela. Čovjek znadući, kako je ona luda i da će se drugomu odati i pohvaliti, e je novac našla, uzme ćup, te ga pod sobni pod zakopa i ode u čaršiju. Kad on zamakne, a ona na sve strane počne tražiti svoj ćup i nađe ga, izvadi iz njega nekoliko novaca, ode na lončarnicu, te kupi podosta lonaca. Kad ih donese kući, poreda ih sve po plotu, nataknuvši na svaki kolac po jedan lonac. Nekako joj jedan lonac preteče, da nije mogao stati na plot; zato uzme motku, počne mlatiti i mlatiti po loncima, derući se: - Potamote, potamote, pomaknite se, učinite mjesto i ovomu loncu! Lupajući polupa sve lonce, samo joj ostane onaj jedan u ruci, i ovoga natakne na kolac. Malo poslije stigne čovjek iz dućana, opazi da je žena natavrljala u novce, da je nešto i odvadila; zabrine se, da Turci i kadija ne začuju, jer bi mogao i glavom i malom platiti! Čega se bojao, to se je i dogodilo! Gdje bi žena mogla štogod tajno održati? Ona se negdje pred ženama pohvali, da je blago iskopala. Ćuk poćuk, razglasi se. Čovjek se prepane. Najposlije se domisli, da bi je kakvom prevarom prestrašio i tako stvar zabašurio, pa joj kaže: - More, ženo! Znaš li ti, što je danas telal vikao po čaršiji? Fembilj svima! Danas će biti kokošja vojska, neka se svak pazi i za sebe brine. Što će biti od nas? Žena se prepane i zamoli ga, da je što može bolje sakrije od te strašne kokošje vojske. To čovjek jedva dočeka, pa je odvede u rov, te je sakrije, a vrh rova razastre suhu volujsku kožu i pospe po koži kukuruza. Kako to opaze kokoši, navale iz svega komšiluka i počnu zobati. Ona se od straha ukočila, čujući kako tutnji nad njom vojska, i mislila, da se je protiv nje sva sila kokošja slegla. Čovjek, kad je vidio, da joj je dosta straha zadao, rastjera kokoši, kožu digne i izvede je iz rova. Ona od straha poblijedila kao krpa, pa jedva progovori i zahvali mu, što ju je čuvao. On joj poče kazivati, kako se je i on sam jedva obranio, kako su po putu mnogi leševi pali, pa tko se god nije na vrijeme sakrio, jao po njega: mnogi su ranjeni, i mnogima su kokoši oči iskopale. Prođe nekoliko dana poslije toga, žena se od straha bila dobro oporavila, kad eto ti kadinci u kuću. Kadija začuo, da je žena blago iskopala - na meščemu zove obadvoje. Kad su došli na sud, pita kadija: - Ej, more, ženo, je li istina, meni je došla tužba, da si ti iskopala blago? - Jesam, - odgovori ona. - Nije istina! - preuzme čovjek, - ta ona je luda, ona ne zna što govori. Dragi efendija! Tko je još upamtio, da je žena blago iskopala, a kamoli još moja luda? Kadija opet pita: - I ti si, ženo, baš iskopala novce? - Jesam! - odgovori žena, - i eno ih kod kuće. Čovjek videći, da se od budale istina ne može sakriti, dosjeti se i poviče: - Tvog ti ćitaba, kadija, ta zar ne vidiš da je budalasta? Kako ćeš moći takoj što vjerovati? Kadija, da se bolje obavijesti, upita ženu kad je blago iskopala; a ona odgovori: - Ja sam iskopala, kad je bila kokošja vojska, onda, kadno su i tebi kokoši iskopale oko. Kadija, koji je bio u jedno oko slijep, razljuti se pa poviče: - Gonite tu budalu. Kadinci ženu s mešćeme zatjeraju i tako se čovjek po svojoj dosjetljivosti izbavi od kadijine napasti i blago ostane njemu. Kategorija:Hrvatska književnost Kategorija:Narodna književnost Kategorija:Proza Kategorija:K